jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Ace Paintball
Chase Ace Paintball is a team-based first-person shooter action arcade shooting game developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. It is heavily inspired by a popular game, Team Fortress 2. it is first game series was prequel of maker Murderer Chase Ace (game series) with hosting the development crew and based on the Mad Paintball Original version. Gameplay Game Modes Currently, there are 6 game modes: *Capture the Flag **The team tries to capture the opposing team's flag and carry it to their base. Each flag captured awards the team with one point. If the courier is killed, the flag will drop to the spot they died and remains there for another player to pick up. Dropped flag returns to its original spot if nobody on the opposing team touches it for long enough. The first team to capture three flags or the team with more captures when the timer runs out wins. A Tie is declared if both teams have equal captures when timer hits the zero. If one of the teams win, the losing team will lose their paintball guns and the opposing side will get the chance to kill them with the remaining time. *Arena **A team deathmatch mode. Players do not respawn until the next round. A team wins the round by either capturing the control point in the center of the map or eliminating all of the other team members. If the control point is not captured or both teams have at least one player alive when the timer runs out, the round ends in a tie. *King of The Hill **The control point is locked in the center of the map before the start of a round. Once the round starts, the control point is unlocked and both teams can capture it. Once the control point is captured, the clock for the team that captured it will start counting down. The team must defend the control point from the opposing side. Once the team's clock reaches 0:00, the team will win the round. However, if the opposing team captures the point right when the clock strikes 0:00, the team must retrieve back the point so it will continue, thus resulting in victory. This gamemode has a bug that causes the red team to win automatically after 5 minutes of gameplay, regardless of the team who has the point captured. If the point is still neutral, a Tie will be declared. *Mann Vs. Machine **Mann vs. Machine is a Game Mode that was released in Mann Vs Machine ROBLOX Massacre Update. In this game mode, a team of three to six players must fend off a horde of robots attempting to carry a bomb to one of Mann Co.'s strongholds. Upgrades and Power up Paintball power-ups can be purchased at the spawn point using cash picked up by the players upon destroying a robot (not every robot drops cash). A bonus amount of cash will be awarded to the team if all the cash from a wave is picked up. All classes and most weapons have different upgrade abilities such as movement speed, charge duration and amount of ammo the player can hold for the weapon. Surviving all the waves will complete the mission. Upon the completion of a player's first mission, they will receive a Canteen. There are currently 10 Tour of Duty operations and 61 Mann vs. Machine mission (some missions aren't part of any operation) in Mann vs. Machine. *Payload **In Payload maps, Blue team must escort a Payload Carts full of explosives through a series of checkpoints and into Red's base within a certain amount of time. BLU team members move or 'push' the cart by standing next to it - the more people next to the cart, the faster it moves (up to a maximum capture rate of three). Any RED team member standing near the cart will stop it from venturing further regardless of the number of BLU team members on the cart. If no BLU players push the cart for 30 seconds, the cart will start moving backwards slowly until it reaches a checkpoint, BLU spawn, an uphill slope (in certain maps) or is pushed by BLU team members again, which will also reset the timer. The cart functions as a level 1 Dispenser for BLU team (and disguised enemy Spies) to restore health and ammunition to those pushing it. Ammunition is not restored to players standing at the front of the cart. Some maps have flanking routes that open when a specific point is taken. *Territorial Control **In Territorial Control, the goal is to take over the entire map by capturing "territories". Each game is randomly selected from the six available layouts in a 'point against point' game where both teams must capture the opposite point while defending their own. After a team successfully captures the opposite point, the next round takes place in a different area of the map which is also randomly selected. After a team captures all four territories, that team must capture the enemy team's base. If the base point is captured (in Hydro, the Radar Dish for RED, the Power Plant for BLU), the attacking team wins the game. When the next round begins, territories are reset and a new random layout is selected. The Territorial Control game mode is not very popular amongst players. In any game in TC (except in RED/BLU base games), if a control point is not captured within the eight minute time clock, the game then will go into Sudden Death mode. Story Mode **The story mode of Chase Ace Paintball contains 24 chapters total. Each chapter focuses on a single character from the series and contains a combination of area scene. Arcade Mode **The arcade mode of Chase Ace Paintball contains 14 chapters total. Each beginning way to the chapters 1 with the unlocked weapons and only characters section with no continues left from the series and contains a taken combination of the chapters scene. Survival Mode **The Survival Mode (sometimes called Unlocked Survival Mode) is a unlocked game modes introduced in Chase Ace Paintball - An Exception Boundary, where players defend themselves against waves of enemies. Paintball Gun Skins Paintball guns are purely cosmetical, universal alternate skins that can be used by any character in Chase Ace Paintball. Most alternate paintball guns have a colour restriction of what colours of paintballs they can shoot. Currently meshes of five gear items are used for the skins: Paintball Pro, Holiday Ray Gun, Hot Chocolate Launcher, Leprachaun's Gold Rainbow Laser Gun and Red Rebels Paintball gun. Red Rebels mesh, however, does not yet have any skins published to non-developer players. Changing paintball gun skin doesn't apply until player dies and respawns or changes character. Attempting to change skin while the conditions of changing character (standing in forcefield-protected spawn room or during standby phase) are met will not force respawn nor change skin.